Pein Baby
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura an Pein. Its funny how you dont know how much you love someone until you figure your about to lose them forever. The makeup seems to always be the very best part if relationships. Take a look at Pein and Sakura Sweet moment.


Story Title: Pein Baby

Author:XxToToXx

A/N- Okay fans. Sorry for not updating Trying at love again.! Lol but i ahven't had much time so sorry. But it will be complete soon. As you know i only mainly do Sak/Pein & Sak/sas Pairings. "Without you" Sas and Sak will be appearing soon. Please enjoy this Quickie fic i just came up with to make up for my delay.

Chap 1 One shot.

Konoha Present Time 12:23 Am

Sakura drove on the highway way over the spped limit, then it had just recently stopped raining. Her cherry oak colored 2010 Ford mustang catching attention from other drivers. She sniffed once as she turned the radio up louder, a five carat tennis bracelet dripping from her small wrist. She stopped at a red light and pulled down the roof mirror. Black mascara putlined eyes stared back at her, it was slightly smudged. Her peach colored complexion glowed as her freshly manicured finger came up to wipe under her eye, removing the last bit of moisture.

Dressed in a black cami and La Jolla Hollister shorts and black Coach flip flips, she drove straight on the dark road only highlighted by the street lamps. Where was she going you ask.? Let me explain.

Three days earlier, her recently ex boyfriend Pein Fumma, had gotten shot while leaving a drug store in southeastern Konoha. The thing about it was, he had been in that predictament a few years before and barely made it out. This time he made it by the skin of his teeth. Three shots, one to the chest, and two in the arm. He'd lost alot of blood before the paramedics arrived.

Alot of People didn't like pein. Mainly because he was ontop of the drug name. Whatever you needed he had it. Money, the cars, bank accounts, big house. Women all over him where ever he went, the good looks and body. People working for him, spots over the city and in Fire. He'd built this since he was younger, about fourteen years. But that wasn't why Sakura was with him.

She told him she didn't care about the money, cars or clothes. She was Konohas best Doctors afterall. She knew he'd been wanting her since she first met him when she was with Sasuke. The sly remarks, underlash looks, secret fund he would send her in her mailbox when Sasuke wasn't looking back when she was in school for nursing.

Pein put her on though. The expensive clothes he would bring her shopping for, the car, he only helped her on that, he had only helped her with her two story house when she first got it. All the women all over him, the rumors and accusations, the fights, cussing and lies soon got on her nerves. It was hard for her tro let him go. He wouldn't even text her anymore like he used had thought it was cute.

The breakup happened about twenty days before his injuries. She went to the hospital when it first happened. Itachi Uchiha was there, obviouslly upset and glaring at everybody. That was like his best friend besides Sheishu. The whole Akatsuki, some were starting to throw fits because the hadn't heard anyword from the doctor. The door closed by itself after her. she walked down the hallway to Kanio. As she did so, she passed by Konan, who kept provoking eye contact with her. She was just mad because She had Pein, and who did dhe have beside her grey Goose and lime and every other man in Konoha?

She took a seat next to Kanio, his younger brother, her new found friend. Her eyes welled up when he turned to her, the same crimson red eyes as his older brother.

"He'll make it through right.?" He asked her, leaning his elbows down on his legs. "He always does doesn't he.?" His voice was all cracked.

"He will, you know he's strong, just like you." She comforted. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Dont worry yourself about it." She continued.

"It was good of you to come."

"Your welcome."

She leaned back and watched doctors go this way and that. Still no word. She could hear Itachi and Kisami and Sasori talking low from the corner by the doors.

"I dont care." Kisami said."Should've been got rid of them anyway." Sasori commented."NO, they wont get away with this." Itachi said lowly, taking a side glance at me. "Retalliate quick, im telling you, they wouldn't even know." Sasori agreed.

She reached into the pocket of her true religion jeans and pulled out her black iPhone, she had a text message from Itachi, why would he do that and she was right there by him, not even thirty feet away.

_You go in first._

She looked up to him, he only nodded at her. Slipping her phone back in her pocket she mouthed the words okay to him. The doctor came back then, a tall skinny man with blue eyes and blonde hair, he wore glasses too. He marked something on his clip boards and looked up.

"People for Pein Fuuma?" He asked, Sakura stood up, followed by Kanio.

"How is he.?" Kanio asked him. The doctor sighed.

"It was tough to save him, but he made it through." He turned to Sakura."You his girlfriend.?"

"Umm..Yes. Why.?" Shew asked him, he was alittle too much in her business. She adjusted her brown and gold Coach bag on her shoulder.

"You can go in now if you want to, he's kinda concisous." He walked away and into another room. She turned to Kanio, "Go ahead, he's not going anywhere." He told her giving her a little push. His mood had really lifted since he got the news. So did hers. She walked around the corner to the narrow hallway, and into room number 5478. The door was closed.

She stood infront the door and steadied herself before she went in. She didn;'t know what to expect. She slowly turned the knob and walked in, closing the door silently behind her.

Pein lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to a breathing machine and all kinds of different wires and tubes. She walked closer to him. It looked like he was sleeping, she thought to herself as she took a seat in a chair and pulled it closer to his bed and leaned on it. His arm was bandaged, all wrapped up neat and nice. She could see his chest heaving and and down softly. His chest was wrapped too.

Seeing him like this, being so close to death, made the tears finally roll down her face and onto the bed. They were silent so no one would hear her. He rhand reached out and stroked his cheek. The feeling was so good to her. How long had they been together? Eleven months now.? Good times and the the third month he was her first, and it was undeniably good too. Of course she would have some attachment to him, and she still loved him too.

She stayed a good hour just looking at him. She had left out the other side of the hospital, t oavoid any questions and concerns. She texted Kanio and told him she was leaving. That brings us to where we are now. Pein got released from the hospital, and she was on her way to his house for the first time in weeks. She cursed as it started raining again.

She pulled up into his driveway, almost falling and knocked twice on the door. He opened it a few minutes later, clad in only black gym shorts. Feelings flashed across his face when he locked his eyes with hers. "Sakura?" He extened the door for her to enter.

"Just stopping by, to see how you were doing." She explained as he closed the door.

"Holding up alright." He said approaching her. She knew he missed her, well that was the word going around. He extended his arms out a little, gesturing her to come closer. He smirked cockily at her. "Am i too incapacitated for this.?"

She went into him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while hers stayed at his sides. He buried his head in her shoulder, and his hand stroked her closed her eyes and relaxed, but soon pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"I should go now." She said, trying to pass stopped her by her waist and turned her around.

"Wait." She turned her eyes up at him, she was pressed against his body and his face was only a little ways from hers. "What are you doing Pein.?"

"Do you miss me.?" He asked.

"What.?"

"I said do you miss me.?"

"Umm..."

"Well do you.?" She nodded her head up and down, "Yes."

"Let me come last time, thats it." He offered. She turned her head away from him and looked off aimlessly. His hand turned her back by her chin. "Please." She contmeplated her dsecision. Not listening to her mind , this time she listened to her heart. "Alright." His lips parted down over hers, earning a moan of surprise. Like she remembered, his tounge came out every now and then and brushed against her bottom lip. "Im sorry." he whispered as his mouth traveled to her neck. She already knew where this was going.

Over the time they were parted she had an urge for him too. She'd want him just like he wanted her moaned lowly as he bit and nipped at her soft skin. Before she knew it she was upstairs on his bed, the place she had slept so many nights before. He hissed in Pain ontop of her as he leaned hisself up on his wounded arms. SHe placed her hand on the bandage and looked up him.

"We shouldn't. Your hurt and-" His lips crashed down on hers, "I'll be fine." He told her. "Will you be is the question." He smirked at his question. Sakura Nodded. He pressed his waist down on hers, she could feel his member beginning to harden at the old contact. His hand went on her sides and slid her shirt above her head, then down went her shorts.

"This is still mine.?" He asked lowly as he ran his fingertips down her womanhood. Just as she was before, she was wet from his touch. The first time he had her, she was so tight and clenched and squeezed at all the right times. If she wasn't with anyone else, she should still be the same.

''Yes," SHe half moaned. He removed the last of her clothing, his hand caressed and touched all over her body, remembering each part. He arched his legs up around her. She was ready.

"Pein.''

"I'll be careful, remember.?" She nodded her head. he small hands went down to his belt and undid it for him, and slipped the garments down. She could see him, the same size as she remembered, still big and till for her. She smiled into his neck as he slowly entered her. "I still love you." She whisphered, He said the same back to her.


End file.
